waysidefandomcom-20200213-history
Maurecia/Gallery
Images Books Wayside School gets a Little Stranger Front Cover 1995.jpg|"Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger" (1995) Maurecia 1978.jpg|"Maurecia" (1978) Maurecia Chapter Illustration 1985.jpg|"Maurecia" (1985) Maurecia Chapter Illustration 2003.png|"Maurecia" (2003) Maurecia Chapter Illustration.jpg|"Maurecia" (2004) Todd Maurecia Maurecia.png|"Maurecia" (2004) Louis Chapter Illustration.jpg|"Louis" (2004) Spelling Illustration.jpg|"Spelling" (2004) Recess Illustration.jpg|"Recess" (2004) Music Illustration.jpg|"Music" (2004) The Substitute 2003.jpg|"The Substitute" (2003) A Story That Isn't About Socks Illustration.jpg|"A Story That Isn't About Socks" (2004) Lost and Found 1989.jpg|"Lost and Found" (1989) Lost and Found 2003.jpg|"Lost and Found" (2003) Lost and Found Illustration.jpg|"Lost and Found" (2004) The Quiz That Wouldn't Pop Illustration.jpg|"The Quiz That Wouldn't Pop" (2004) Mr. Gorf Chapter Illustration.jpg|"Mr. Gorf" (2004) Voices 2003.jpg|"Voices" (2003) A Light Bulb, a Pencil Sharpener, a Coffeepot, and a Sack of Potatoes Illustration.jpg|"A Light Bulb, a Pencil Sharpener, a Coffeepot, and a Sack of Potatoes" (2004) Mr. Poop Illustration.jpg|"Mr. Poop" (2004) Guilty 1995.jpg|"Guilty" (1995) Guilty 2003.jpg|"Guilty" (2003) Guilty Illustration.jpg|"Guilty" (2004) The Little Stranger 2003.jpg|"The Little Stranger" (2003) Cartoon Way.jpg|Maurecia as she appeared in the cartoon Maurecia big.gif |A full-body view of cartoon Maurecia OrangePinky.jpg|Maurecia as she appeared, alongside Todd & Fluffy, in Wayside:The Movie Girly Maurecia & Fluffykins.jpg|Maurecia as a girly girl, alongside Fluffykins, before the events of Mrs. Gorf|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNGRrYPlk44 Torecia.jpg|Torecia 198023 10150124652473926 5943279 n.png|Did Dana really think that Todd pulling Maurecia's ponytail would somehow bring them both together?(Note that this is from "Pull My Pigtail", which was inspired by the chapter, "Paul".)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARyhEbmqxj0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLDRDv3Y_68&list=PLQpH6m6XNooFVwvAIRoVpZ-qzkP8WTE5j&index=10 Maurecia with Birds.jpg|Maurecia with birds in the widescreen version of "Meet the Pets"(Note that her foot is exposed and this episode is loosely based on the chapter, "Pet Day".)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPrxTR47CJY Maurecia Flirting with Todd(Honors Class).jpg|Maurecia flirting with Todd in the episode, Honors Class|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vD-CoxOQCl4 Todd maurecia honorsclass 1.png|Todd patting Maurecia on the cheek, also from Honors Class|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vD-CoxOQCl4 198023_10150124652473926_5943315_n.png|Maurecia as part of the Tetherball team, alongside Stephen & Jenny.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvaiw_xrCpI 198023 10150124652473926 5943284 n.png Converted file 99a5bfe0.jpg|Maurecia with her long, wavy hair down. m1.jpeg Vlcsnap-2011-02-08-20h21m30s200.jpg|Maurecia pulling on her hair Vlcsnap-2011-02-08-20h26m09s222.jpg|Maurecia's eyes filled with tears Converted file d397c78f.jpg|Maurecia and Dana are having a conversation about Todd being in love with Mrs. Jewls. File:Vlcsnap-2011-02-08-20h26m31s190.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-06-08h16m30s166.jpg|Dana, Todd, and Maurecia are in the Wayside School library. Vlcsnap-2012-03-06-08h25m19s79.jpg|Mrs. Mush conducting the Idiot Ochestra|link=Maurecia Vlcsnap-2012-04-16-14h04m44s37.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-16-14h04m48s70.png|helmet woman's second victim Converted file 3528c78f.jpg|Maurecia shows Todd her balloon-frenzy Converted file c81c3362.jpg|Maurecia introduces the ballony-freezy to Todd. Converted file e7a8ec20.jpg Converted file 86d37544.jpg|Maurecia is quite distraught about her secret crush, Todd, being in love with Mrs. Jewls. 2008-08-29 - 25a-Slow Mo Mo 325.png|Mr. Kidswatter! 2008-08-29 - 25a-Slow Mo Mo 325 1.png|N- 2008-08-29 - 25a-Slow Mo Mo 326.png|O~! Converted file 3528c78f.jpg Converted file c81c3362.jpg Converted file e7a8ec20.jpg Converted file 86d37544.jpg Todd maurecia 01.png|Todd dancing with Maurecia|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCucbt-jGn4 Maurecia ageofaquarium.png|Maurecia in Age of Aquarium|link=Age of Aquarium Schermata-591.png|UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Schermata-604.png File:Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-20h37m10s34.png|Maurecia calls Dr. Dana File:Vlcsnap-2011-02-26-14h23m30s215.jpg File:Vlcsnap-2011-02-26-14h23m26s175.jpg File:Vlcsnap-2011-02-08-20h26m53s153.jpg File:Vlcsnap-2011-02-08-22h01m12s170.jpg File:Vlcsnap-2012-03-06-08h15m13s160.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-06-22-09h44m06s107.jpg|What a awkward frame of animation (not pictured: Kathy getting her comeuppance) Schermata-793.png|Maurecia crying. Wow, those tears took long to cause her to cry!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSN22XTtOMY Schermata-792.png|But...But...|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSN22XTtOMY Schermata-791.png|Wanna dance, Todd?|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSN22XTtOMY Mush wurst.png Screenshot 2015-06-27 at 00.41.36.png|link=Safety Monitor 198023_10150124652473926_5943260_n.png|link=Safety Monitor 198023_10150124652473926_5943261_n.png|From "Louis Gets Some Class" 198023_10150124652473926_5943262_n.png|Maurecia lounges alongside Myron & Dana|link=Teacher's Parent Conference 198023_10150124652473926_5943264_n.png|From "Louis Gets Some Class" Maurecia rubbing that tentacle.jpg 198023_10150124652473926_5943266_n.png|From "My Partner Gets All the Credit" 198023 10150124652473926 5943257 n.png 10.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943278 n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943267_n.png|From "Mrs. Gorf" 198023_10150124652473926_5943280_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943281_n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943256 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943283 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943286 n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943287_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943288_n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943253 n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943243_n.png|Maurecia caught in the spotlight|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSN22XTtOMY 198023_10150124652473926_5943245_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943246_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943238_n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943232 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943231 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943233 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943229 n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943227_n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943224_n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943223 n.png 198023_10150124652473926_5943222_n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943292 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943295 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943298 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943296 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943305 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943230 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943221 n.png|Clowns? Who would actually BUY that crud?|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHSptX6Vgdw 198023 10150124652473926 5943220 n.png|"Groan" I guess it's up to US to fix this crud.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHSptX6Vgdw 198023 10150124652473926 5943214 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943226 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943307 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943209 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943318 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943323 n.png 198023 10150124652473926 5943314 n.png Maurecia rubbing that tentacle.jpg UserboxMaurecia.PNG Maurecia with Birds.jpg Maurecia Flirting with Todd(Honors Class).jpg Girly Maurecia & Fluffykins.jpg 'Maurecia' Wayside The Movie.jpg Shari, Maurecia, and Stephen in knots.PNG Character large 332x363 maurecia.jpg Maurecia big.gif Thumbnailmaurecia.jpg Wayside School Cartoon.PNG 2005-10-01 - Wayside School Part 6 218.png 2005-10-01 - Wayside School Part 1 847.png Wayside title.jpg Maurecia with Birds.jpg Maurecia Flirting with Todd(Honors Class).jpg Girly Maurecia & Fluffykins.jpg 'Maurecia' Wayside The Movie.jpg Shari, Maurecia, and Stephen in knots.PNG Todd maurecia honorsclass 1.png Books Cartoon Category:Image Galleries Category:Student Galleries Category:Wayside School